Cursed House
by Megurine'UtauChan LukaLuka
Summary: Miku mengajak kawan2nya untuk berlibur kesuatu rumah... Dan disana terjadi sesuatu yang aneh...


Hallo~!

Balik lagi saya kesini… Nah kali ini saya bakalan memberikan sebuah fic horror…

Udah ah.. gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi~!

Enjoy~!

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid / Yamaha Corp.

Rating : T.

Pairing : LukaLen.

Genre : Mystery & Horror.

.

.

Cursed House chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang dikuncir dua sedang duduk diruang tamu yang sepi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05:30 pagi. Masih sangat pagi, gadis itu duduk diruang tamu yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara hujan deras yang menemaninya di ruang tamu itu. Dan ia sedang membaca sesuatu.

Kriet…

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuka pintu kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Ia menatap temannya yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang tamu yang sepi. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sembari berjalan kearah temannya itu.

"Miku, kau sedang apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Miku' itu menoleh, lalu menatap kembali koran yang dibacanya, "Aku sedang membaca tentang sebuah rumah, Luka. Rumah yang **sangat** bagus." Ucap Miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah iklan rumah dan dengan penekanan kata-kata 'sangat'.

Luka mengambil koran yang dibaca Miku, lalu duduk disebelah Miku. Ia menatap iklan rumah itu lekat-lekat.

_Rumah untuk khusus liburan seminggu!_

_Tingkat dua, 8 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, dan 1 dapur!_

_Mulai tanggal XX-XX-XXX sampai XX-XX-XXX. _

Luka menghela napas panjang, "Kau mau?" Tanya Luka seraya meletakkan koran yang dibaca tadi keatas meja.

Miku mengangguk cepat sambil memerucutkan bibirnya, "Boleh ya?"

"Kalau aku sih boleh bo-"

"Wah! Makasih Luka!" Miku memeluk Luka (terlalu) erat.

"Ukh… hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Luka melepaskan pelukan Miku yang kelewat erat itu, "Aku sih boleh boleh saja. Tapi yang lainnya?" Lanjut Luka.

"Yasudah, nanti tanyakan saja." Kata Miku.

"Sudah ya, aku mau bikin sarapan pagi dulu." Luka menuju ke dapur.

"Aku bantu ya?"

Luka berbalik badan, "Jangan buat kekacauan."

"Sip!"

_**Makan pagi**_

"Oi. Si Miku mau minta sesuatu tuh." Kata Luka sembari menduduki kursinya.

"Hah? Minta apa?" Semuanya menatap Miku. Miku memberikan koran yang dibaca tadi. Kaito mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

"Boleh ya?" Miku memohon, "Kan kamarnya cukup tuh untuk kita semua." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm… yang lain bagaimana? Disini dikatakan _'Tingkat dua, 8 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, dan 1 dapur'._" Kata Kaito.

Gakupo mengangguk. Gumi juga. Mikuo juga. Len & Rin pun tak ketinggalan.

"Yah… sekalian liburan kan?" Ucap Rin. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Jadi… kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Len.

"Sekarang!" Pekik Miku.

"Hah? Yang benar saja… sekarang?" Sahut Luka.

Miku menatap Luka dengan tatapan 'awas-kau-kubunuh-nanti'.

Luka menelan ludah, "Iya-iya… sekarang."

Tatapan Miku berubah drastic menjadi tatapan 'kau-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-baik!'.

"Ngomong-ngomong… letaknya dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Tengah hutan." Jawab Miku tenang.

"WTH? Tengah hutan?" Luka pasang tampang 'WTH'.

Miku sih, tenang-tenang saja dan tetap menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

Luka, Miku, Rin, Len, dkk pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah itu. Yang lainnya sudah siap, tinggal Luka yang masih beres-beres.

"Hmm… kayaknya masih ada yang kurang… tapi apa ya?" Luka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh… tidak ada." Luka menutup kopernya lalu pergi kebawah.

"Lama amat sih." Protes Miku.

"Maaf."

"Nah! Ayo!" Miku dengan semangat keluar rumah.

~Skip Time~

"Wah!" Miku turun dari mobil, diikuti Luka, Len, Rin, Kaito sebagai supir, Gakupo, Gumi, dan Mikuo.

"Keren!" Teriak Miku histeris. Luka Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Miku. Ia menarik tangan Luka, tapi tidak terlalu kencang.

"Penjaganya? Kok gak ada?" Gumi heran.

"Iya ya? Kita cari yuk!"

Mereka semua mencari penjaganya kemana-mana. Miku ke halaman belakang. Luka, Rin, dan Len ke dalam hutan tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Sedangkan Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, dan Mikuo kedalam hutan.

"Ketemu nggak?" Tanya Miku pada Luka, Rin, dan Len yang baru sampai. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian?"

Kaito menggeleng.

"Duh… gimana kita mau masuk?" Miku berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Umm… Miku." Panggil Luka. Yang dipanggil menoleh. Miku langsung menghampiri Luka yang sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah bercat putih itu.

"Apa?"

Luka memegang gagang pintu rumah itu, lalu membukanya perlahan, "Bisa…"

"Terbuka?"

Krieet…

~TBC~

Tuberkulosis? *dilempar ke laut*

.

Yak! Chapter 1 selesai! Gaje yak?

Hohoho… sori kalo gaje. Abis buru-buru *padahal gak ada perihal apa-apa*

Nah! Review yak! Apapun deh!

Nah, kan udah dekat tuh tombolnya.

Tinggal tekan aja. Gak payah kan?


End file.
